monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-39230426-20191222225725
Aight, so we got new permanent Breedables. It's about time SP did that again lol. And the ones we got aren't half bad either lol. Idk, I was bored so I just wanted to slap my quick thoughts on all of them here. Kassia - Big sleeper hit Imo. I use Kassia sometimes in Light or Winter Team Wars and she's a perfect TS Holder, being able to NER her team, give them all Double Damage + Precision, PER one enemy at a time with a 0CD, and apply Blind and Random Negative Effects to enemies. Plus her Speed is actually insane at a base 3630 lol. She ain't god-tier, but definitely Imo a sleeper hit, and actually crazy that she's now permanently breedable. Shallinar - Well, she's not bad. Not a great monster either tho. So uhhh, yeh, perfect for a breedable I'd say. Tho her skills aren't half bad. Like an AoE Fire Weakness, AoE 30 Fire Damage + Burn, a 0CD 60 base power Fire Damage skill, and a Self Double Damage + Extra Turn are gonna be great for early players. Her stats are pretty abysmal tho so that's a major downside. Still a great addition to the Breedables. Will "Razor Face" - This addition is an incredible one, and not for any normal reason. This is the first Breedable we got that actually has an AoE Deny in a regular skill. Will's This Is Pirate Code! is an AoE Stun skill. A lot of everything else that Will has is very meh, but that alone gives early players basically instant access to a makeshift Denier till they can get a good one. Overall Imo, great addition. Clivia - Clivia is an, interesting addition to the Breedables. It's stats aren't really anything to write home about, and it's basically baby's first Sustainer. That said, compared to other Sustainers, Clivia does have some good ways of boosting its damage output while staying alive. I'm talking AoE Nature Weakness, self Double Damage, and actually high power skills. Not a bad addition honestly, not bad at all. Ukuduma - Gonna be honest, a lot of what I said for Kassia pretty much applies here lol. Good TS Holder, has Team NER + Damage Boost + Precision, Shields, 0CD Single PER, another Team NER that also restores 25% Stamina, and Single Target Damage Reduction. Not bad. Pretty awesome for a breedable. Just sucks that outside of these effcts, pretty much all the rest of his moves do nothing but damage, which for a Support kinda stings. Chill Bill - Honestly a pretty basic Water attacker. His design is great lol, what a badass swole penguin. He does just a lot of straight damage with solid skills that deal from 35 up to 75 base damage. He heavily lacks effects, really only having a single Freeze, AoE 50% Freeze, and AoE Stamina Leak. As for boosting his damage output, all he has for that sadly is a self Double Damage. Overall very lacking, but nowhere near bad for a Breedable. Jakugan - This is probably one of the worst new Breedables tbh. Her abilities aren't the worst, but not too much really stands out. Like her best abilities are basically just an AoE Bleed, a single 100% Stamina Drain, a single 70 Dark Damage with a 0CD, and a Vampiric Drain skill. I don't really have much to say about this one. I think Super Dan is still the better Metal breedable out of all the Breedables. Deadwolf - Another one of the worst new breedables. Despite Deadwolf's not-so-bad Strength stat by Breedable standards, his skills and effects are still pretty mediocre. He's got some solid damage ranging from 30 to 70 base power, but a lot of his best skills are Single Target. He has Single Target Stun, Single Bleed, and AoE Daze for effects. Kinda like Chill Bill, Deadwolf is a very basic Earth Attacker. Malair - Not bad. Not bad at all. Idk what more to say lol. Malair is a good Magic Attacker by breedable standards, having access to quite the amount of Negative Effects with Random ones, Nightmares, Bleeding, Damage Reduction, and Stamina Draining. New players are definitely gonna get a lot more help with this dude available. Especially in Team Wars since Magic and Superhero legends are not the most common early game.